


Steam

by StarsFleet



Series: Destiel Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/StarsFleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas walks in on Dean in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

"Dean?" Castiel asks, though he doesn’t know why he does, considering he has his new headphones on, and he wouldn’t be able to hear him anyway. He closes the door shut behind him, head banging to the beats in his head. The bass thuds against him.

"I’m back," he says, laying his keys on the table. Wow, a motel with an actual table. They were really living it up now.

He makes his way to the bathroom, hoping to—

“ _Dean._ " He whispers, because Dean’s there, half naked, steam surrounding him like mist. A white towel hangs loosely around his hips, and Castiel can see the hard juts of bone and where they lead and the sparse trail of hair running down—

"Um. I—" He stutters. He looks at the ceiling, pretending not to have seen anything. "I’m going to leave."

Dean nods, because of course Cas would run away when he first saw him. It was probably his scars. Or the bruises. Or the tattoos.

~

"He just kind of ran out," Dean muttered, ruffling his hair with his towel as he heard Castiel get into the shower ten minutes later. 

Sam sighed. “I don’t think it was because of you… You know Cas, he doesn’t know what to do when—”

"I dunno. I don’t care. I just— I didn’t know I looked that fucked up." Dean grumbles, and that’s the end of the conversation. Sam has learned to tell.

~

Castiel listens with his ear to the door. His heart drops through his ribcage. He bangs his head against the door softly. “ _Idiot_.” He calls himself.

~

The next day, Castiel tiptoes through the door, not making a sound. He closes it shut softly behind him.

He goes into the bathroom, the steam rising from Dean’s shower hovering around him. He slips off his shirt, then his pants, and lastly his boxers, feeling exposed but weirdly okay.

He opens the curtain, and sees Dean. Dean lets the showerhead pound his scalp with hot water as he leans away from Castiel, eyes closed.

Cas gets in, and slips a careful arm around Dean’s torso. He can feel him get rigid instantly. The hair stands on his neck at full attention.

"Cas—" He starts, not really sure what he wants to say, but Castiel shuts him up anyway with a kiss to the back of his neck.

"Dean Winchester, you are beautiful," he tells him, and over the rain of the shower, he is not sure Dean hears. There is a tense silence, one that lasts too long. Castiel is afraid he’s done something very, very wrong.

Without a word, Dean turns his head and kisses Cas deeply, hand tilting his jaw to meet his mouth better.

Castiel smiles, using his one hand to steady him, and the other to trace the bumps of Dean’s scars, the tenderness of his bruises, and the outline of his tattoos.


End file.
